


Getting To Sleep

by Vegorott



Series: Trickshot One-Shots [6]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtuber
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, i just got self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott





	Getting To Sleep

“Chase, you need to go to bed,” Marvin said, wrapping his arms around Chase and placing his head on his shoulder.

“One more round.” Chase bargained from his chair, fingers quickly moving across the controller in his hands as he played the loud and violent video game that was on the t.v. screen.

“You say that almost every night, knowing I’ll go to bed and fall asleep from waiting and then you’ll stay out here and not sleep.”

“I’m just a night owl,” Chase said with a shrug.

“You’re an insomniac.” Marvin corrected.

“I just can’t fall asleep that easily,” Chase admitted. “Might as well use my time to actually do something instead of just laying there in the dark.”

“What if I told you I have a magic trick to help you sleep?” Marvin hummed with a little giggle.

“Marv, I love you, but I’m not letting you experiment magic on me.” Chase paused his game, struggling to concentrate on it with Marvin now practically purring in his ear.

“Not that kind of magic~” Chase finally caught Marvin’s implication and he tossed the controller to the couch.

“I guess we can see if it works.” Chase chuckled, allowing Marvin to guide him to his feet and to Marvin’s room, although it was becoming more and more of their room as the days pass.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed,” Marvin ordered in a soft voice.

“Getting straight to the point I see.” Chase winked before doing what Marvin said, tossing his clothes against the wall and sitting on the bed, waiting to see what Marvin had planned next.

“I want you to let me take over,” Marvin said, untying his cape and letting it drop to the ground.

“And we’re doing things differently, maybe this is a magic trick.” Chase teased, earning an annoyed glare from Marvin before the other man turned around and oh-so-slowly, slipped his shirt up and off of him, taking a second to stretch and glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Chase was already approving of his show. “A striptease isn’t going to make me fall asleep.”

“That’s not the magic, I have to warm up first.” Marvin undid his jeans and he wiggled his way out of them, showing off a bright pair of green briefs.

“That is indeed a magical ass,” Chase smirked as Marvin finally faced him, taking graceful steps and making his way to straddle Chase’s lap.

“At least you’re enjoying yourself.” Marvin took Chase’s hat and tossed it aside, preventing Chase from protesting by pressing their lips together. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fair,” Marvin said when they parted, removing his mask and gently tossing it on the dresser, exposing his beautiful freckles that softly glowed with the magic they held. Marvin let Chase have his little moment as he pressed a few kisses to the freckles before placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back so he was laying down. “Alright, trickster, let’s see if my own trick will work.”

“Can’t wa-it!” Chase ended up yelling that last part of the word as he was suddenly moved by nothing, making it so he was laying across the bed properly. “I thought we weren’t using magic.” He said as Marvin went between his legs.

“I had to move you somehow.” Marvin giggled. “Now, let’s start, shall we?” Chase just plopped his head down on the pillow but quickly brought it back up when he felt a little bit of a warm wetness touch the very tip of his dick. His face started to flush as he watched Marvin slowly move a hand around the base of it and had his eyes closed while he gave the tip more kitten licks. How appropriate.

“I see how this is gonna be,” Chase said, face flushing deeper when Marvin opened his eyes to look at him, feigning innocence as he swirled his tongue around the head of Chase’s dick. “Fuck…”

“Only if you’re good,” Marvin said before beginning to suck on the head, having his fingertips gently trace along the rest of the shaft and feeling Chase shiver.

“Who taught you that?” Chase gasped out.

“Internet,” Marvin answered and went straight back to work, taking more of Chase into his mouth and making his touch into a grip, now pumping it up and down. Chase fought the urge to buck his hips, knowing that Marvin would gag if he went too deep, but it was nearly killing him to not get more of that sweet warmth around him. Marvin eventually began bobbing his head and moving his hand faster. Chase couldn’t stop his hand from going to the back of Marvin’s head and softly grabbing the long green locks, earning a hum from the other man that went straight through his dick.

“Marv~” Chase moaned out, getting Marvin to hum once again, knowing that it would make Chase move his hips, but he kept his other hand on it to prevent them from doing it too much. “I’m gonna-” Chase cursed loudly when Marvin took his mouth and hand away right before Chase could cum. “Really!?”

“I’m working on the trick.” Marvin ran his tongue over his lips and crawled up Chase’s body. “It takes time.”

“It takes being terrible,” Chase grumbled.

“Trust me, you’ll love it in the end.” Marvin slipped off his underwear before sitting on Chase’s lower stomach, making sure that he was able to rub Chase’s dick right against his ass as he began to rock his hips.

“This is payback, isn’t it?” Chase asked, seeing Marvin grin widely before he leaned down, taking the friction away and making Chase grunt with frustration.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear.” Marvin pressed a kiss to Chase’s jaw as his hand slipped under the pillow.

“I think we’re fair now,” Chase said as Marvin took the bottle of lube and popped it open, squirting plenty onto his fingers.

“Nope.” Marvin lifted himself up a little and moved his hand underneath of himself. “There’s a lot more I need to do.” He added as he slipped a finger into himself.

“You’re definitely taking over.” Chase titled his head back as Marvin started to nip at his neck.

“Complaining?” Marvin asked between bites.

“Commenting.” Chase corrected, hissing when Marvin bit down harsher, telling him that the second or maybe even third finger was in him. “We should file down your teeth.”

“And ruin my perfect canines?” Marvin said with mock horror, sitting back up. A loud moan came out of him as he moved his own fingers about, stretching himself nice and open. “Not yet,” Marvin said when he felt Chase buck against him, we need more preparation. He leaned back down and held his cheeks open to allow the shaft of Chase’s cock to slip between them. “So thick~” Marvin purred as he moved up and down.

“Marvin don’t,” Chase weakly warned.

“I love the way you feel against me.” Marvin praised, lapping his tongue against Chase’s nipples.

“Ah~” Chase moaned.

“Such perfection, a wonderful, handsome man that I get to call my own.” Marvin shifted back a little to press more weight against Chase and he moved a little faster.

“Keep that up and I’ll-”

“I can’t wait to have you inside of me, filling me just right and making me moan and pant and beg for you to ruin me.” Marvin kept going, knowing every single word was going straight to Chase’s dick. “Would you be willing to do that for me?” Marvin asked, now looking Chase dead in the eyes. “Would you fuck me till I break?” Marvin placed his hands on Chase’s shoulders and gave them a little pull, letting Chase know he had full permission to take back control and Chase didn’t need to be told twice. Marvin happily squeaked when Chase sat up and shoved him to his back, swallowing him up in a long and deep kiss as he slowly pushed his cock in, knowing that Marvin had made himself good and ready for this. And Marvin had called him the trickster. Marvin cried out into Chase’s mouth as Chase didn’t waste his time to set a strong and fast pace, bending him in just the right way to slam into that sweet spot.

“Fuck, Marvin,” Chase growled into Marvin’s neck, tongue rolling out to give Marvin the same biting treatment he had received. Marvin just moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around the other man, no more sly words would come to his mind as he felt the life being fucked out of him and it had been too long since the last time this had happened.

“Ch-Chase…” Marvin managed to form that one word and that was it, legs tightening as Chase started to get erratic with his movements, telling him that he was very close. Marvin started to jerk himself off but his hand was slapped away.

“No.” Chase’s voice was deep and harsh right into Marvin’s ear and Marvin couldn’t love it any less. Marvin was so close, so painfully close and after a particularly strong thrust, a bite to his collarbone and Chase coming himself, it drove Marvin over the edge and he added to the mess. “Well…fuck,” Chase said, panting.

“Fuck is right.” Marvin laughed, letting out a soft gasp when Chase pulled out.

“You hurt?”

“Please, it’ll take a lot more than that to actually injure me.” Marvin teased, kissing Chase’s cheek. “But I may be sore.” He added when he sat up. “I’m going to go clean up and I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Chase hummed and flopped to his back. Marvin could feel the bruises that were bound to form as he walked his way to the connected bathroom.

“Knew it,” Marvin smirked when he saw that Chase has fallen asleep on the bed while he was gone. “I’m going to need a new trick though if I like walking normally.” He added to himself as he maneuvered the blanket out from under Chase and he covered both of them as he cuddled against Chase’s side. “Night, trickster.” 


End file.
